thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fauna Vista
This is a tribute of Misytmolla. Fauna is the District partner of Jaden Ronan . Please do not use Fauna without my prior permission. I would also like to give credit to Kekai for his infobox. "people who play nice die, so I'm going to be your worst nightmare and survive"- Fauna Vista Information Name: Fauna Vista District 2 Age: 16 Weapon: Fauna, being a small and agile girl and trained in District two uses her speed and skill to her advantage, she is very fast and needs to use weapons that compliment that skill, so she uses twin daggers. Fauna likes to lace her daggers with poison, she would describe herself as a snake, small but deadly and she loves to watch people slowly die after falling to her. Personality: Fauna is unlike most careers, she is still brutal and harsh but she is usually silent. Fauna likes to watch her competition and she would not charge into battle, she would hang back, waiting for the right moment to strike, she has extreame mental control and she is incredibly intelligent. She is usually calm and formal, coming from a posh backround. She dislikes shouting and is not cocky like the other careers, however, if anyone tries to speak to her she is snarky and cold, she was never known for her kindness. Fauna does feel strong loyalty towards those who she is allies with and does feel pride and honour is high in her books, but she has had her morals twisted and honour is killing, and death and suffering is all she has ever known so seeing death does not damage her, because she is already too broken to be hurt emotionally, once someone gets to find out who she is they will just realise she is a sad and vengeful girl. Fauna looks to the future and knows her only goal is to win and she does not aim to see the good side of things, she knows people will have to die for her to win and her only goal is to win so she is very willing to kill. Streangths: Fauna has been trained prior to the games, giving her a huge advantage to the other tributes. Fauna is very fast and physically fit, she is agile and can easily dodge attacks. Fauna is also very intelligent, and this gives her an extra advantage, especially that she is also skilled in weaponary. Weaknesses: Fauna does put have the habit of putting pride before actions, coming from District 2 it is what she has been taught and knows no other way to express herself. Fauna is also not good in''' rural environments', growing up in a very urban area, only being able to fight. She is also a hopeless '''swimmer'. Fears: Fauna has a deep fear of water, as she describes it as the unknown and has never been in it before, and she knows it could be one of her main weaknesses. She is a very formal girl and getting dirty and wet is not her idea of fun. Alliance: Careers Token: Small string from her mother. Appearance: Fauna is an intimidating girl, someone who radiates an aura of intimidation and power. When you meet her, you will know she is someone who should be taken note of. Fauna is small in structure, and is quite a slim and slender girl but she makes up for these flaws with her eyes, which can cause your sole to turn to ice with a simple glare. Fauna is small but she looks tough, she has thick black hair hanging down her back in shimmering strands, and is complimented by olive skin. Her large eyes are a powerful sea green and she seems to lack any flaws, though not commonly called beautiful, she is described as intense. Fauna does not have much muscle, but all the muscle she has is in her legs, giving her the ability to jump through trees and a major boost on her agiltiy. Fauna is slightly smaller than others at 5,9. Backstory: Trivia *Fauna and Corbin Ortuso were made for my fan made games but i liked their characters and made them tributes *Fauna was meant to be from District 12, her lunaii has some resemblance to a girl from the seam *She was going to be called Variety Ebon, a poor girl from the seam of District 12 but i decided to make her a troubled career girl from a rich family. Category:District 2 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:16 year olds